


Шутка

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 8th episode was a game, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, No Disney, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Все не так, как кажется.Массивное АУ, fix-it Новой трилогии





	Шутка

«…Джедаи изжили себя, — говорил на админском экране старый Люк Скайуокер, — им пора умереть!»

— Во дает, — выдохнул первый админ дежурной смены. — Это кто такой резвый, что против сценария прет?

— Догадайся, — сказал второй админ, не отрывая взгляда от лога. — Эх, скоро эту ветку придется сворачивать. Орден доконает Сопротивление — и все тут. Боевка неинтересная будет. А жалко. Сценарий был дивной укуренности.

— Да ладно, — не согласился первый админ. — Перетащим к ним Рей и будет им фора.

— Как перетащим?

— Ну как? Вырежем-вставим. Рей — игротех, так что не возмутится никто. Чего им возмущаться, мы сюжетную ветку продлим же!

— То есть, по-твоему, за Рей сейчас скрипт играет?

— А что, нет? — Первый админ глянул таки на таблицы распределения и сглотнул. — Ничего себе расклад. И давно?

— Да уже три сессии.

— У нас по сценарию Темная Рей. Я так понимаю, это можно вычеркнуть?

— Ты знаешь, ей, кажется, наоборот забавно. Но вот вмешательство лучше бы согласовать… Ты только посмотри, что они на Эч-То устроили, были нормальные скриптованные сцены, а они? Можно подумать, они в реале поговорить не могут.

— Вот знаешь, — сказал первый админ, — я не хочу знать, что они там могут. И вообще. Если эта семейка у нас на серверах поругается, проект можно будет закрывать.

— Да ладно, Бен нас спасет.

— Бену скоро выпускаться, ему не до нас. Говорил же, что доиграет за Лею и все.

— Так доиграет же. Хорош паниковать, может обойдется.

***

Все началось с того, что второму курсу кадетов Кариды стало скучно ломать стандартные симуляторы. Поскольку на этом курсе учились Бен Соло, сын президента Республики, с наследственной гениальностью к технологиям, и Армитаж Хакс, с фантазией без тормозов, то коллективный проект по созданию нового симулятора породил чудовище.

Групповая игра с неофициальным названием «Звездные войны, полный улет» происходила в крайне условном ближайшем будущем. Помимо стандартных симуляторных режимов разработчики включили в нее дюжину безумных сюжетов, чтоб бои были интереснее, и творческий коллектив безмерно радовался, что у всех реально существовавших лиц, в игре задействованных, и у руководства Академии, с чувством юмора было все в порядке.

***

— Джедаи изжили себя? — спросила Президент у брата на домашнем ужине. — Это было что такое, собственно?

— Официальное заявление, — сказал Люк. — Я уже говорил всем, и тебе еще раз повторю, не буду я восстанавливать Орден. И сенатским биллем Сенат может… ну, ты поняла.

Лея вздохнула.

— Республике нужны джедаи.

— Отлично, — сказал Люк. — Пусть Республика и решает эту проблему. Я вообще не джедай, я — пилот-испытатель.

— И ты учишь своих кадетов.

— Летать учу, Лея.

— Не только.

Люк хмыкнул.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — если я начну учить кого-то только и исключительно Силе, возомню себя мастером, я, чего доброго, стану вот таким, как меня в этом сценарии нарисовали. Спасибо, как-то не хочется.

Лея фыркнула.

— Это же шуточный сценарий. Ты меня там видел? А Бена?

— Вот пусть и остается шуткой, — отрезал Люк. — Зачем Республике вообще джедаи? Хорошая система юстиции и вооруженные силы…

Шел тридцатый год после битвы при Явине.


End file.
